The Life of Ninja
by Kawaii-Ninja-Kat
Summary: Shortly after sky bound, the ninja run right back in trouble when a new villain comes to power, but here's the trick, the villain in one of the ninja's friends. See what happens when new ninja come to town, including some who have "unique powers." Kai may discover his true love, while Jay may discover his long lost- ah spoiler. Just read this awesome fan fic to see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

 **Um so... I've always loved writing fan fics and I always have, but I've never actually shared my writing...*mentally freaks out* this is the first fan fic that I've shared! So please tell me what you think XD Oh and also this is right after sky bound...but it's not the next season, it's in between seasons I guess.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kai's POV**

It had been a long hot day of hiding from fan girls and the media, and now we were all arguing over who was going to cook dinner tonight. Nobody wanted to miss movie night, so nobody wanted to cook.

"Lloyd should make dinner tonight! He hasn't made dinner in four weeks!" Cole claimed.

"That's not true!" Lloyd protested, "I made dinner four nights ago!"

I thought about this for a second, and then realized that I had made dinner four nights ago! "Wait! No… That's a lie. I made dinner four nights ago! Don't guys remember? We had BLTs!" I yelled, over the occasional chattering, protecting my rights to relax and watch a nice long movie.

"Hey, Kai's right! I think Lloyd should cook," Jay said looking directly at Lloyd, with a big grin on his face. Lloyd glared back at him.

"What? No! This isn't fair! You guys pin all of the hard work on me, like you did when I was a kid! I'm so sick of it!" Lloyd frowned.

"That is such a lie!" I said to him.

"No it's not!" Lloyd said defensively. I guess it was partly true, but not with dinner we didn't. He was not going to get away with this with his excuses tonight!

I glanced at Zane who was innocently sitting in the corner. Zane had always been the best cook, but he had cooked almost everyday over the last month. In other words, he had earned himself a movie night.

Nya suddenly walked past the kitchen, where the psychotic argument over dinner was being held. Everyone stared at her for a moment, and Lloyd immediately seized his only chance to not miss the first half hour of the movie, "Nya can you-"

"Don't bring me into this! I cooked last night. Hey, and if it's okay, I want to start the movie sometime before Christmas, so it would be nice if one of you just stepped up and started dinner." And with that she left the room, so that we could continue this discussion quietly, like the calm and civilized people that hangry teen ninja are.

"Okay let's all just calm down and…let Lloyd make dinner tonight!" Cole yelled and scrambled down to the couch as fast as he could to get a good seat. Only seconds after, everyone rushed down to the couch as fast as they could. And to give me a boost I used spinjitzu, a terrible idea, I realized as I knocked into Jay and Zane. But, I quickly leapt back up to my feet and dove head first for my spot on the couch.

"Hey!" Jay shouted, as Zane found the last spot on the couch.

 **Lloyd's POV**

Back in the kitchen, I disputed with myself over what to do about dinner. It was true that I hadn't made dinner in over four weeks, so it really was my turn. I looked to see what was in the fridge. Nothing. At least nothing that could be made in the next thirty minutes. I groaned as I searched the cabinets for something. This could take forever!

Nya entered the kitchen once again, heading for the living room, where the movie was most likely starting without me. She glanced over at me, with a sorry look on her face, and she stopped for a moment. Was she going to offer to make dinner? My face lifted up at this thought.

"Lloyd I've been thinking and-"

"You're going to make dinner tonight! Thanks a lot Nya! I owe you," I finished for her, and began to rush down to the living room, before she could change her mind.

"Um, no," she said, "Actually I was just going to say that you should order pizza, then neither of us would have to cook or miss the movie."

I looked down at her, as if she had just offered me a million dollars. "That's a great idea! Thanks Nya," I said as I gave her a quick hug and then ran over to call up the closest pizza place. Nya and I had always been good friends.

Then I raced across the bounty, and found a place on the ground next to Nya and Jay. Soon after the movie started, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" We all shouted.

I jumped up off the couch and made my way through all of the chaos, to the entrance of the bounty, but there was nobody there. I checked the halls just to be sure that the pizza man hadn't gotten lost. That was strange…he wasn't there. I climbed back upstairs, and I was about to tell the guys that nobody was at the door when I had answered it, when I ran smack into someone.

Whoever it was tumbled to the ground, I had hit them hard. I wasn't exactly sure if I recognized them, but they definitely were not a ninja.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I said quickly. And helped up… a beautiful, beautiful girl.

She wore a purple hoodie that covered most of her face and a… a mini skirt that showed most of her… upper thighs. She pulled down the hood revealing her short brown hair and her eyes- I wasn't exactly quite sure what color they were, hazel maybe? But the strangest thing was that she looked remarkably like Jay! Same freckles, same face, same everything! My face began to heat up, and I found myself blushing- she was so cute!

"That's okay, um… did you order a large Hawaiian and a large Pepperoni?" she glanced at me seeming to be oblivious to the fact that I was the green ninja.

"Um, yeah. I think we did. Kai can you bring up my wallet! I shouted to the living room.

"One second!" he shouted back.

In the mean time I checked out this cute, mysterious girl. I was curious of how she had gotten here all the way from the front door in a matter of seconds without being spotted, it was suspicious, but I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable so I just kept that to myself.

"So… are you from around here?" I started, hoping that she would take it and tell me about herself.

"Well… not exactly," she replied, "but my brother, I'm pretty sure that he does. Well, I'm not quite sure, we were separated when we were really little."

"Oh. I know how you feel, when I was really little my parents abandoned me at a boarding school," I sighed remembering how much it had hurt me. If only I had known that it wasn't my fault.

Just then Kai appeared around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks. I saw his face darken to a deep crimson. He stood there for a moment, sizing up the beautiful purple clad girl, his eyes wide. He meticulously examined her every feature. I saw his eyes trace over her too revealing top, and decided to break the silence, "Um how much do we owe you?" I asked opening my wallet.

She seemed to zone out for a moment, staring at Kai. I glared at him, green with envy. She looked back up at me, and for a moment her eyes shifted across my body, as if comparing me to Kai. And then she realized what I had asked her, and replied, "Seventeen fifty."

I quickly pulled out the money and handed it to the girl with a smile. I noticed Kai, behind me flexing his muscles- "subconsciously."

 _Next time I'll get Zane to bring my wallet, I thought._

I swiftly, turned her around, to receive a look from Kai, and lead her to the front door. Kai had to pick up his pace to keep up with us. And then she stopped and turned around, bumping into Kai this time.

She yelped a little, "Oh sorry!" She stepped back a little and bit her lip fearfully.

Kai shifted nervously, "Hey, it's okay. That was my bad." They were so close to each other that I didn't want to look anymore, but somehow she wasn't focusing on Kai, instead, she looked like she was trying to hide something and it was worrying her.

She finally couldn't hold it in any longer, and asked softly, "By any chance do you guys know anyone named Jay?"

Kai looked at me and rolled his eyes as I sighed a bit. So maybe she was just a fan girl.

"Jay!" we groaned.

"What is it? We're starving!" the master of lightning replied, frustrated.

"Come here! Someone wants to meet you…" Kai called back. Then we all heard annoyed footsteps hurriedly racing across the bounty.

And Jay Walker swooped around the corner, with an irritated look on his face… that is until he saw the girl. She stared at him unbelievably.

"Jay?" she whispered, her voice clearly wavering, as tears began to form in her eyes.

Jay's eyes were completely bugged out and he looked like he was about to break down into tears, "Ali?" he whispered between tears.

She leapt into his arms and he grabbed her holding her protectively tight. And they just sat there sobbing for what seemed like hours.

 **Oh, so now you're curious ^^ Not just a fan girl…eh? I'll be posting chapter 2 shortly…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

 **Well… here is chapter two! Things will began to come together… XD Warning: if you haven't seen sky bound yet, then there are SPOILERS. This chapter is going to be kind of a longer one, because we've got a lot to cover… enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ali's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes! My baby brother was cradling me in his arms, sobbing and telling me how much he'd missed me. This was the baby brother that had been taken from me fourteen years ago, the baby brother that I'd thought I would surely never see again. But now he was here telling me that he loves me, even though our father had chosen me to keep, and put Jay up for adoption.

I loved Jay so, so much!

I saw him wave away his friends, and I was glad because all I wanted to do was hold my little brother and ask him about everything that happened when he left.

"Jay! I looked everywhere for you, but nobody knew where you were. And then finally I found someone who knew, and they told me to find you here!" I sobbed and he hugged me even tighter.

"Well, you're never going to have to look for me again because I'm not going anywhere," he giggled and wiped some of my tears away. He did not look anything like he did when he was four years old; there were some similarities, like his freckles, his bright blue eyes, and his auburn hair. But he looked different- older.

"Tell me everything!" I demanded, still clinging to Jay like Velcro.

He opened his mouth and then hesitated, "Okay but you have to promise not to be surprised okay?"

 _Surprised? What does he mean by surprised?_ I wondered.

"Okay now talk!" I pleaded impatiently.

 **Kai's POV**

Lloyd and I walked back to the living room sharing three thoughts: Who was Ali? How did she know Jay? And she's so cute!

We entered the living room silently and were immediately greeted by a chorus of groans. "We're starving! What took you so long?" Cole demanded, snatching the boxes of pizza from Lloyd.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and it may upset you a bit sis…" I mumbled, before I could stop myself, glancing up at Nya. She'd be so upset if I told her what I'd just seen.

"Upset me? Why? What were you guys doing while we were waiting?" Nya asked curiously. Her eyes darted back and forth from me to Lloyd.

"Well, uh…" Lloyd began to explain the whole Jay situation.

 **Jay's POV**

Ali seemed to soak up every single word I spoke, and she asked many questions. She seemed so eager to know about every little detail of my life, and surprisingly it didn't seem to strike her as the least bit unusual that I was a ninja. In fact, it really seemed to interest her. She kept urging me to tell her more and more about what it was like to be a ninja. Ali also asked who Kai and Lloyd were, and when she did I giggled and she blushed. I knew that she obviously liked them. So then, I decided it was about time to introduce her to the ninja, sensei, and Misako.

"Um… Ali, I think it's about time that you meet everyone," I said through giggles. She just smiled and playfully shoved me for teasing her about Lloyd and Kai.

And then her smile faded a bit. And she got that same worried look in her eyes that she'd had when I'd first seen her. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Uh, Jay. I think there's something I need to tell you before I meet your friends," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"You won't freak out?"

I chuckled a bit, "I've seen it all."

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "I'm a- "

Just then Nya burst through the doors, looking like she could strangle someone. "Nya, calm down! You said you wouldn't get like this!" Kai called after her, still racing after her from the hall, but she ignored him.

 _Crap!_ I thought, _what did you tell her Kai?_

"JAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH _HER_!?" Nya screamed furiously.

"Uh, hi Nya, I'd like you to meet Ali, my sister," I said sheepishly, hoping that she wouldn't be mad.

"I don't care who the heck she is! Why-" she stopped, "your sister?" I nodded. "You never told me you had a sister," Nya said accusingly. Looking from me to Ali.

"I guess it just never came up."

"Are you going to stay with us?" Nya more calmly asked.

"Um… if it's okay with you?"Ali looked back at me and I nodded, and then we both looked at Nya in agreement.

She immediately grinned, "I think it's an awesome idea! I've always wanted another girl on the bounty. Oh and by the way, my name's Nya. I'm Jay's girlfriend. Sorry if I scared you a bit."

"It's okay, nice to meet you Nya," Ali said happily.

"Come on! I want you to meet the others!" Nya grabbed Ali's hand and nearly dragged her back to the living room. I sighed, relieved that Ali and Nya were getting along fine. I really wanted my sister to feel comfortable here. And for some reason that I didn't quite understand, I didn't want Kai and Lloyd flirting with her, which would be hard because she was much, much prettier than I'd remembered. I just wanted her the way she is.

"Hey guys!" Nya yelled over the boys, "Guys!" They all looked up at Nya, and then Ali stepped out from behind her, and did a shy little wave. All of the guys seemed entranced by her (she is really pretty X3 lol), as if they were under a spell.

"This is my sister, Ali. We were separated when we were really young, and until today we weren't really sure that we'd ever see each other again. But she's going to stay with us, and I want you guys to treat her with respect, okay?" I asked. The nodded and then instantly ditched the pizza, to go introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet you, Ali," sensei somehow spoke over the all of the noise. He seemed intrigued by Ali, as I watched him observe her and all of the attention she was getting.

"You too," she replied politely.

Sensei turned to me and spoke quietly, "Jay I'd like to talk with you for a moment." I looked at Sensei Wu, wondering where he was going with this.

"Um… sure," I said stepping out into the hallway with him. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't know where to start," he pondered for a moment and then started, "last week when Misako and I were looking through old prophecies, we found an old prophecy. This prophecy spoke of a ninja reuniting with an old friend, who holds much beauty, the prophecy said that this girl will posses a unique power, a power like no other: sorcery. The girl will become the purple ninja and with her power she will save Ninjago from a great evil: the son of a great villain."

"And let me guess, you think that, that girl is Ali?" I asked, astonished.

"I believe so," sensei confirmed.

"So you're saying that my sister is a- a witch?" _Why didn't she just say so?_ I wondered.

Before sensei could answer Ali walked into the room. Without thinking, I blurted out, "Ali, is it true that you're a- well, a witch?"

She stared at me very strangely and replied, " Yeah, I tried to tell you earlier, but how did you figure out that I was a witch?"

"Read this," sensei simply handed her the scroll containing the prophecy, and her eyes widened.

"Me? A ninja?" she questioned in utter shock. Sensei nodded.

"No matter what the prophecy says, it is your choice. If you choose to join us, then meet me at the training deck at 6 am."

"Well if all of Ninjago depends on it, then I'm in," Ali said fearlessly, "I'll go get my things."

 **Hehe, well that was a turn of events. I hope you guys like it so far. Umm… hopefully I'll have chapter 3 out tomorrow or the next day** **J** **In case you're wondering Ali is about 19, so I imagine about a year older than Jay.**


End file.
